1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to security devices and more particularly to a portable lock box which is to be readily mountable on and disengageable from an exterior object such as the frame of a chair, chaise lounge or table and to be kept under the immediate and personal control of the user.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Lock boxes have long been known. A common form of a lock box is deemed to be a safe with the safe having an openable door that will permit entry and removal of valuable articles into and out of the internal compartment of the safe. The openable door of the safe includes a locking mechanism with this locking mechanism only to be operated by the authorized individual or individuals that are to have access to the interior compartment of the safe.
Safes are normally intended to be non-movable objects and are heavy in weight. In certain environments, there is a request and need for a light-weight, portable, safe type of object but where the heavy weight of the safe makes it impossible to use the object in this environment. One such environment would be in conjunction with a swimming pool. It is common to have chairs, chaise lounges and tables mounted on the decking about the swimming pool. It is common for a human to temporarily occupy a chair or chaise lounge while engaging in swimming within the swimming pool. Almost always, the human has certain personal articles, such as personal hygiene articles and valuables such as a room key, a watch, a billfold, glasses and other personal items. When the human is located within the swimming pool, it is not desirable to leave these valuables out in plain sight as it entices a person of criminal tendencies to steal these articles. In the past, facilities that provide swimming pools have provided remotely located, non-portable lockers that could be used by the individual. However, one of the problems associated with the providing of such lockers is that the valuables are not ready at hand for the individual and often not under the personal control of the user. For example, suppose the individual desires to purchase a beverage. This will require the individual to move from the chair or chaise lounge to the remote locker to acquire the means with which to purchase the beverage and then move back to the chair or chaise lounge and make the desired purchase. It would be preferable if the means with which to purchase the beverage was located at the user's chaise lounge or chair not requiring the individual to move to the area of the remote lockers or rely on someone else to open, close or protect the locker.